


three shades of sunset

by relcutantlyback (AzaWhite)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Flashbacks, Historical, It's only mentioned like once but they both have long hair, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Minor Violence, Royalty, ambigous setting, that's my kink and I'm not ashamed of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaWhite/pseuds/relcutantlyback
Summary: .crimson: the sun bathed the water in red and goldgold: snow dusted the bare branches of the treesblush: they do this. a lot..In retrospect, Yuuri was grateful there'd been a price on his head. | Victor wonders if he made the right choice..





	three shades of sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sundaie225](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaie225/gifts).



> Yes, I named the country "Shōri," aka "Victory" in Japanese, aka "Victuuri."  
> Sundaie225, if you'd like me to change "Victor" to "Viktor" let me know. I'm perfectly happy doing so. Hope you enjoy!

            Afterwards, the royal family of Shōri would laugh at the way Sir Jean-Jacques had let out a high-pitched scream and promptly fainted. But in the heat of the moment, all of them were terrified. A window had shattered, and a woman had landed in the shards of glass. As the woman scrambled to her feet, she grabbed a dagger from her hip and rushed towards Prince Yuuri, standing in a position of honor near the throne.

            The royal guards ran to intercept her, but before they could do so, an arrow pierced her back. She collapsed. Everyone who wasn’t currently unconscious turned back to the broken window. A man in black-and-silver attire stood on a nearby roof in the gap, hands up, bow and quiver at his feet.

            “I mean no harm,” he called. “I simply wished to stop her from assassinating any member of the royal family.”

            The king sank back down into his throne. “Guards, divest him of any weapons and bring him here. And get someone to clean up this mess.”

            Servants and guards sprang into action. Two guards removed the assassin’s body, followed shortly by several maids sweeping up the broken glass. A small platoon of soldiers arrived, mysterious savior in tow.

            “Who are you, young man?” The king leaned forward again. “And how did you know of that woman’s plan to kill my son? You’re too prepared to have been a bystander that chose to intervene.”

            The long-haired man raised his head. “My name is Victor Nikiforov. I discovered her intentions to assassinate the second prince several weeks ago but didn’t know how she would go about it. Considering Shōri’s murder punishments, I thought it best to catch her in the act.”

            “That doesn’t fully answer my questions, and you know it.”

            Victor sighed. “I knew because I used to be a part of the seedy underworld. True news of a prince’s assassination travels fast. I’m skilled enough that I could stop her in the act.”

            The queen put a comforting hand on her husband’s arm. “And we thank you.”

            King Toshiya finally relaxed. “Yes,” he said. “And we shall repay you. Do you wish for gold, Victor Nikiforov? Or perhaps a plot of land?”

            Victor shook his head vehemently, long silver braid flopping onto one shoulder. “I wish only to serve Prince Yuuri in any manner he sees fit.”

            Murmurs erupted as courtiers turned to their neighbors and shared their shock. Queen Hiroko turned to the prince. “My son, will you accept Mr. Nikiforov’s request?”

            Yuuri, who had been standing in shock, mouth slightly agape, startled. “I—yes—I graciously accept and um, thank Victor Nikiforov. I will have him serve...as my personal guard, in recognition of his skillset, um, and proven dedication to my wellbeing. He will replace Takeshi Nishigori, who has recently made it known he wishes to settle down. Uh, effective immediately.”

            The murmurs in the throne room increased to a steady, scandalized buzz. The chatter only became louder as the well-built man behind Yuuri bowed and stepped aside to symbolize his lowered rank.

            “Court is adjourned,” boomed the king. Courtiers and servants alike scrambled to exit the hall; the Leroy entourage carefully escorting a barely awake JJ out.

            Crown Princess Mari sidled up next to her younger brother. “He’s cute. And he likes you.”

            “Mari!” Yuuri blushed.

            “It’s true. You better watch out around that one.”

            He snorted and flushed deeper as Victor approached.

            “Your Highness?” Victor bowed his head, honest-to-god fluttering his eyelashes.

            Yuuri was doomed.

 

            Victor, it turned out, was extremely...well, not clingy, but touchy-feely. For the first few weeks after the assassination attempt, Victor had been attending a crash course in Shōrian customs, protocols, and politics. In addition, he’d had to attend weapons training and assessment. He scored well in both areas, though markedly better in the combat section. Yuuri couldn’t blame him—Shōri had elaborate ceremonies, and his guard was expected to know what to do at every moment, not to mention the day-to-day routine.

            Once Victor passed the exam set up for him by the head of the guard, he was moved into quarters within Yuuri’s chambers. The prince had awaited the evening with a mix of anticipation and apprehension.

            “I’m fully settled in, Your Highness.”

            Yuuri flinched. He’d known Nishigori since childhood, and the man had rarely addressed him by his title. “Please, call me Yuuri when we’re alone.” Victor’s blinding smile was shaped like a heart, Yuuri noted dazedly. How was that even possible?

            “Yuuri it is then,” chirped Victor. “I can’t wait to get to know you!”

            “Uh, likewise—”

            “You can call me Vitya, if you like!”

            “Um, okay...”

            “Tell me about yourself! And not what the books and newspapers can say, I want to learn about Yuuri, not the prince!”

            Did the man only speak in exclamation points? “Well, there’s not really that much to me—I mean, aside from being the prince.”

            “What about past lovers?

            “Uh, no comment.”

            Victor was unfazed. “I’m sure that’s not the case! Let’s talk about me—my first lover—”

            Yuuri waved his hands franticly and Victor immediately silenced. “Um, I’m actually rather tired, so...”

            “Oh, okay.” Victor seemed down for a moment, though he quickly brightened. “Let’s sleep together so I can protect you!”

            Yuuri slammed the door to his bedroom shut between them. He slid down the door, listening to the quiet sigh his guard let out before walking away.

            The next morning, Yuuri woke early. He dressed, putting on a cream-and-gold robe over a simple navy suit. After twisting his hair into a tight knot, he exited his room, almost running into his newest guard.

            “Good, you’re awake.” Victor smiled brightly—oh no, was he a morning person? —and practically skipped to the main exit. “After you, Yuuri.”

            Most mornings the family ate a casual breakfast together, so Yuuri headed to the kitchens, trying and failing to ignore the way every couple of steps Victor’s hand would brush against his. When they arrived, both his parents and elder sister were waiting. His mother leapt up and embraced Victor.

            “Thank you for saving my son,” she whispered.

            Victor hesitantly returned the hug. “My pleasure, Your Majesty.”

            Mari coughed, and the two stepped apart. “Yeah, it would’ve sucked if Yuuri had died. Thanks, Victor.”

            Yuuri glanced at Victor’s face and was surprised by how vulnerable his guard looked. The expression lingered only a moment before a pleasant smile replaced it.

            “Well, shall we eat?” Yuuri’s father broke the awkward silence. “You too, Nikiforov, have a seat. My wife has made such a wonderful meal; it’d be a waste for you not to enjoy some as well.”

            Victor sat. He ate each dish with relish and praised Yuuri’s mother’s cooking every other bite. It was adorable, Yuuri decided. Between his pink cheeks and heart-shaped smile, Victor was impossible to look away from. Only Mari’s knowing smirk and foot upon his toes reminded Yuuri to eat.

            It was going to be interesting, having Victor as a guard, Yuuri decided. And by ‘interesting’ he meant nerve-wracking, distracting, potentially romantic…wait, where had that last one come from?

 

            Victor renewed his appeal of sleeping together almost every night, even though it was constantly rebuffed. The guard took every opportunity to initiate physical contact, from the casual brushing of hands to volunteering himself as a dance partner during Yuuri’s lessons with Minako. One evening, a few weeks after Victor had moved in, Yuuri tried to sneak off his balcony—a move Nishigori had learned to anticipate and to simply follow him from a distance.

            “Yuuri!” Victor came barreling through the slightly open door. “What are you doing? Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine, can you be quiet—”

            Victor sighed in relief and continued in a much softer voice. “Thank goodness. What are you doing, though?”

            Yuuri became suddenly very aware of the fact that one of his legs was thrown over the balcony railing and one hand was gripping the stone wall. “…sneaking out?” At Victor’s slightly disproving look, he added “You can come along?” and immediately cursed himself for sounding so idiotic and ungrateful and—

            “Sure!” Victor smoothly climbed past him and dropped to the ground. “Here, I’ll catch you.”

            “Uh…”

            “It’s okay, Yuuri.”

            Well then. Yuuri brought his other leg over the railing and let go. A moment later, he was cradled in Victor’s arms—and looking at the sky. Victor had fallen on his back, but still managed to cushion Yuuri from hitting the hard ground. They managed to untangle their limbs, stand, and brush off the dirt from their clothes.

            “Where were you thinking of sneaking off to, Yuuri?”

            Yuuri blushed, and not just from the question. Lately, Victor had taken to practically purring Yuuri’s name and it sounded sinful.

            “The beach, actually. I uh, I like watching the sunset whenever I can.”

            “Well then, we better hurry, yeah?” And with that, Victor took his hand and headed determinedly towards the ocean.

            By the time they arrived, the sun had just begun to set. They sat on a log, shoes off to the side and feet burrowed in the sand.

            “…Yuuri?”

            “Yeah?”

            “What do you want me to be to you, Yuuri? A father figure?”

            “No.”

            “A brother?”

            “No.”

            “Well then, I guess I’ll just have to be your boyfriend—”

            “I just want you to be you, Vitya.” It was the first time he’d used the nickname Victor had suggested he use, and Yuuri ducked his head in embarrassment. When he dared to look up, a beautiful sight greeted him.

            Victor had frozen, a pale pink blush dusted across his cheeks. His azure blue eyes swirled with emotion, lips parted. “Okay,” he said at last. He held out his hand, and Yuuri took it. He curled his toes in the sand and savored the sensation. The crimson sun bathed the water in red and gold. The salty sea air swirled around them, and it felt like a new beginning.

            They snuck back to the castle in the dark. In the pitch black of night, Victor’s hands on his waist as he lifted Yuuri up the wall should have felt scary, intimidating, overwhelming. But instead they were warm and comforting, familiar in all the best ways. Once they were both inside, Victor moved to leave the room.

            “Wait.” Yuuri screwed up all his courage. “Stay with me? Just to sleep.”

            Victor turned and smiled softly. “I’d love that, Yuuri.”

            It was awkward only for a moment. Victor immediately wrapped himself around Yuuri like an octopus. It should have made it harder to fall asleep.

            Yuuri was asleep within minutes, feeling safer than he had in a long, long time.

 

            Yuuri’s birthday arrived amid a flurry of preparations for a treaty signing. Since Yuuri oversaw negotiations, he spent less time in Minako’s studio and more time buried in six inches or more of parchment. He had never been one to fall asleep early but now only collapsed at his desk in the wee hours of morning. Victor, bless his soul, stepped up and made sure Yuuri ate and drank on regular intervals, even getting Yuuri to dance the stress away a couple times.

            After a particularly grueling five-hour session of final negotiations, Yuuri exited the private meeting room with a favorable treaty signed and shoulders relaxed for the first time in weeks. The moment Yuuri spotted Victor (as personal guards weren’t allowed to attend treaty meetings) he smiled and nodded weakly.

            Victor lit up. Signature heart-shaped smile on his face, Victor barreled towards Yuuri. He skidded to a stop and lurched forward in reaction to his sudden change of momentum. His lips touched Yuuri’s.

            Yuuri froze with shock, but only for a moment. Before Victor could pull away from the kiss, Yuuri wrapped his arms around the guard, one hand resting on the back of Victor’s head, pulling him closer. Yuuri distantly noted Victor’s arms around his waist and back.

            Victor’s lips were soft, and aside from the first moment of teeth clinking against each other, the kiss was as well. When they parted, gasping for air, they stared in each other’s eyes. For once in his life, Yuuri didn’t care about the stares and titters of onlookers.

            “That was…nice.”

            Victor giggled. “I thought so too.”

            Yuuri arched a brow. “So, Vitya, what brought that on?”

            “I’m just so proud of you,” Victor blushed, and after a glance at the surrounding courtiers, added a quick “Your Highness.”

            “Call me Yuuri. All the time.”

            “Really?”

            “Really.” Yuuri was rewarded with a light blush on Victor’s cheeks and felt himself flushing as well.

            Yuuri’s family was overwhelmingly supportive of their relationship going public. Of course, Mari had to deliver a snarky “told you so” but then, Yuuri had expected that. His mother welcomed Victor with open arms, and even his father readily warmed to Victor. A short statement confirming the relationship was made at the next court session. While a few members put up token protests, it seemed they did so reluctantly. Yuuri had never been so grateful for his parents’ good standing with the various noble houses.

            By the time Yuuri’s birthday arrived, his family had zero lingering reservations about his relationship with Victor. In fact, instead of the family celebrating together, Yuuri’s parents very casually mentioned that “maybe you and Victor ought to celebrate privately” much to his embarrassment.

            Victor, on the other hand, seemed to take the comment in stride. “Yuuri!”

            “Yes, Vitya?”

            “Make sure you have a free afternoon sometime close to your birthday—I want to have some alone time!”

            Yuuri blushed and tried to ignore Mari’s snicker. “Ah, okay. I’ll, uh, see what I can do.”

            A few days after the public ceremonies and banquet, Yuuri finally managed to wrangle a free evening out of his busy schedule. They spent the night cuddled up close in bed, exchanging kisses and sweet nothings that sounded suspiciously like promises of a shared future. And by the time they finally fell asleep, they were tangled together in a mess of limbs.

            Yuuri could hardly remember being happier.

 

            Victor’s birthday arrived not long after Yuuri’s. He’d only mentioned it to Yuuri in a casual aside a few weeks before it would arrive. The prince panicked—what could he possibly do to properly express his gratitude and love in less than a month?

            Thankfully, Victor had been called away for a training session and Yuuri found the free time to wander into town accompanied by Nishigori. Disguised as a commoner, he approached a jewelry store almost absentmindedly. He peered down at the display, and a pair of golden rings caught his attention.

            “I’m heading in,” he called, and Nishigori, who had been following at a safe distance, nodded and casually stood guard at the entrance. Yuuri slipped inside the store, thankful it was deserted except for a single person behind the counter.

            “We’re closing in a few minutes so make it quick,” drawled the clerk, glancing up from where she was polishing a timepiece. “Your Highness!” She startled and bowed deeply, almost dropping the pocket watch.

            Yuuri fidgeted, awkward as usual when faced with an unprepared commoner. “Uh, at ease.”

            She straightened. “It’s a great honor to serve you, Your Highness. I’m Akari, at your service for as long as you need.”

            He distantly felt uncomfortable at her obvious embarrassment at telling the prince to make things quick, however unintentionally. “You have a pair of gold rings in your display. I’d like to look at them.”

            “Yes, Your Highness. I’ll fetch them right away!” Akari hustled over and unlocked the case, carefully pulling out the rings and returning. “As you can see, they’re simple gold bands, perfect for engraving a special date or message, if you so desire.”

            Yuuri plucked one of them and turned it in his hands. He thought of Victor’s silky silver hair and bright blue eyes. “Would you be able to engrave half a snowflake on the inside of each? So that they match?”

            Akari nodded rapidly. “Of course, Your Highness. It will cost a little more to engrave, of course.”

            He put the ring down and pulled out a coin purse. “How much? And how long will it take?” She named a price—one obviously at a steep markup. “No, really, how much will it cost?”

            She blushed and quoted a lower number. He plucked the requisite number of coins out of the purse, along with a few extra to thank her for keeping the shop open—and to keep her employer happy. “I’ll put these at the top of our engraver’s list. They should be done within a week. Would you like these delivered to the castle, or would you prefer us to keep them in our lockbox until someone can pick them up?”

            Yuuri pondered for a moment before remembering the nearby glen. “I’ll pick them up on the twenty-fifth. Make sure they’re ready and safe.”

            “Of course, Your Highness.” If she was surprised he would personally retrieve the rings, Akari didn’t show it. “Thank you for your generous patronage!”

                        Yuuri exited the shop with a light purse and a lighter heart. Now all he had to do was plan the perfect birthday for Victor.

 

            Victor hadn’t expected his Yuuri (how wonderful that sounded!) to plan much for his birthday. He knew firsthand how busy the prince was, how he ended every day exhausted. So it came as a lovely surprise when Yuuri announced, red-faced, that he’d cleared the entire day. They ate breakfast together in bed, scandalizing the poor maid who’d had to deliver the tray.

            Minako had graciously vacated her studio, and they had a good time together, switching leads with every other dance. They had a light late lunch in one of the greenhouses, the temperate warmth a nice contrast to the chill outside. Afterwards, Yuuri suggested they walk out into town. Victor protested at the thought of being out in the cold, but his adorable boyfriend insisted, so they changed into nondescript clothes and wandered around the surrounding city. Since there was no one to remark on the “proper etiquette for a prince” they walked arms slung over each other’s shoulders.

            Victor relished in the contact. If only they could walk like this all the time! Though passerby chattered, the noise seemed far away from their quiet bubble. After a while, Yuuri pulled away, and Victor briefly mourned the loss. The feeling went away though, as they walked into a jewelry store. The clerk seemed to recognize Yuuri despite their disguises, and quickly went to the back of the shop. She returned with a small pouch. Yuuri smiled at her, and Victor felt butterflies in his stomach.

            They only multiplied as Yuuri practically dragged him to a quiet glade. Snow dusted the bare branches of the trees surrounding them. The sunset cast everything in a dim gold glow. Yuuri pulled off Victor’s right-hand glove.

            “Vitya, I love you, and I…will you marry me?”

            Victor felt like he was floating. “Yes! A million times, yes!”

            Yuuri smiled softly and slid a gold band onto Victor’s ring finger. Victor instinctively reached for the pouch, already guessing what else was inside. He pulled out another gold ring. Feeling like his heart was going to burst, he slipped the ring on Yuuri’s right hand. His fiancé(!) looked up at him, a slight blush and heart-stopping smile on his face. Victor had never been happier.

            They walked back to the square in content silence, matching rings glinting in the last of the sunset and under every lantern. Victor didn’t mind the cold wind on his fingers anymore. Yuuri suggested they stop in at a tavern for dinner because “even though it probably won’t be as good as the castle kitchens, I’d like a little more time before I have to announce everything.” Who was Victor to deny his fiancé?

            Upon entering, they spotted several ambassadors they were friendly with sitting together. Phichit, a good friend of Yuuri’s, saw them first. “Come sit with us!”

            Yuuri turned to look at Victor. “It’s your birthday celebration.”

            Victor thought for a moment. On the one hand, he’d like a little more time alone with Yuuri. On the other, he wanted to announce their engagement as soon as possible so everyone would know he was Yuuri’s and Yuuri was his. “Let’s sit with them.”

            They sat and called over a server. After they placed their order, Phichit’s keen eyes caught the glimmer of matching gold on their fingers. “You finally popped the question, huh?”

            The rest of the table oohed and awed appropriately as Yuuri startled and blushed. “Yeah. I mean, I feel like I’ve known Victor forever, even though it’s only been eight or so months.”

            Victor spat out his drink. Eight months?! “You don’t remember?”

            Yuuri looked nervous. “…remember what?”

            Oh no. Victor felt very much like swooning in embarrassment.

 

            _It was supposed to be a relatively simple job. Get the Shōri prince alone, knock him out, and deliver him to Victor’s…employer. No biggie. Victor had done harder jobs with ease. Nobody could resist the Nikiforov charms for long. He took a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage was being passed around, keeping a wary eye on the prince’s retinue. They sure were dedicated, he thought. Even though they couldn’t stop him from indulging in drink, they kept a close eye on their prince. He glanced away for just a moment, just to check that the patio was empty. But by the time he looked back at the prince’s table, the royal was missing, and the guards were panicking. A quick scan of the surrounding tables did not yield a Shōrian prince._

_Oh no. This was not a good turn of events. Just before he could fully panic, he sensed a presence at his back. He turned. A very flushed, very attractively disheveled prince stood behind him. “You’re sooo handsome!” The prince was surprisingly coherent for how much liquor he had drunk. “I’m Yuuri!”_

_“Ah, I’m Victor.” He smiled coyly, pleased with how it made Yuuri’s pupils dilate. “Can I buy you a drink, Yuuri?”_

_Yuuri nodded decisively. “A drink!” he said quietly. “We should sneak outside—everyone in here is so boring!”_

_Victor had to resist a sharp smile. Everything was going even better than he could’ve hoped. “That sounds wonderful,” he purred, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri blinked up at him innocently before grinning._

_They managed to sneak to the patio unnoticed by the guards. They danced to the faint strains of music still coming from the tavern. The prince was an extremely good dancer, even after all the wine and whiskey. Victor plied Yuuri with more alcohol. If he was very, very lucky, the prince was so drunk he’d come willingly._

_Finally, the prince was starting to stumble over his own feet. Victor put a hand over Yuuri’s mouth and whispered a quiet threat: “Come with me and be quiet, or else.”_

_Yuuri froze. Victor felt bad for ruining the prince’s good mood, which he faintly recognized as a bad thing. Not sympathizing with victims was rule number one of being a criminal for hire._

_“You there! Unhand the prince!” Victor stepped aside, cursing internally at the interruption. Now he’d have to escape and start all over._

_“It’s fine,_ _Minami,” said the prince. “Go back inside and tell the others I’m okay. I just came out to get fresh air.”_

_“Yes, Your Highness!” The blond guard snapped to attention and left._

_Victor stared at the prince. “Why would you say that? I’m trying to kidnap you. Why would you cover for me?”_

_Yuuri looked up, brown eyes swimming with emotion. “I’d go anywhere with you.” He grinded his hips against Victor’s. “Be my bodyguard, Victor!”_

_Victor felt his heart skip a beat._

 

            Sensing Yuuri’s distress, Victor stood and made their excuses to Phichit and the others. They walked to the castle as Victor filled him in on the details of that night. By the time the pair made it to Yuuri’s room, the prince was roughly the color and shade of tomatoes.

            Yuuri flopped headfirst onto the bed. “I’m so humiliated,” he wailed. “I grinded on you? And you weren’t immediately disgusted with me?” He let out a wordless shriek. “I’m a disgrace to my country!”

            Victor fished for something to say. “No, you’re not. You are a source of pride to your people. And for the record, I was very charmed.”

            The prince lifted his head in realization. “That’s why you saved me, isn’t it? Because I got drunk and somehow…seduced you?”

            “Yep!” Victor nodded cheerfully. “It was love at once!”

            Yuuri let out something between a sigh and a scream.

 

            Nobody at court was surprised at their engagement. Not a single courtier objected, not even in token protest. In fact, Yuuri was pretty sure he’d seen people discreetly exchange coins at the announcement. And he knew he saw people paying off bets in the halls right after court adjourned. Phichit happily informed him that Yuri Plisetsky, the heir to a small duchy, had won the largest of the betting pools. Apparently the Nishigori triplets, with little help from their parents, had overseen that one. Yuuri shuddered to think of the chaos they would no doubt get into as they grew up. They were only six!

            He and Victor set a tentative wedding date for the next spring, when the cherry blossoms would be at their peak. They would marry in the glen where they had gotten engaged. But other than that, the pair was content to let most of the wedding planning wait. They had a lifetime ahead of them.

            Yuuri stared at the pale pink sunset. “Vitya?”

            “Yes, my Yuuri?” Victor didn't turn to face him—he didn't need to.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
